residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Resident Evil Wiki
Automated transfer of Problem Report #21629 The following message was left by Crimson Head via on 2009-04-29 23:39:20 UTC Despues de checar el sitio he notado deficiencias como faltas de ortogtrafía, jucios personales, opiniones, teorías, plagio, información sin referencia lo cual hace el uso de esta pagina ineficiente. Hace un par de minutos me registre con el fin de poder ayduar a corregir esto, pero seria recomendable que leyeran lo que sus usarios suben a la pagina con el fin de mejorar el sitio. ala El Moderador de este sitio pido comunicarse con migo: Dragonballpasion@hotmail.com, planeo cambiar el sitio agregarle temas y cosas asi :) kien me puede ayudar en esta pagina soy fans de resident evil pero casi no se cmo se maneja esto?? es mas que nada una observacion de faltas ortograficas las cuales dice grups en vez de grupos nada mas ^^ Me gusta la página pero está canijo arreglar todo el PLAGIO que han echo de la wiki en inglés. Le da mala publicidad :( RedfieldKennedy2236 19:08 6 jun 2012 (UTC) Añadir una seccion critica de los juegos Pasa que estaba viendo que solo esta la trama pero si alguien quiere jugarlos necesita un poco de info para saber que lo que van a jugar sea de su agradoRedxsan 20:21 23 jun 2012 (UTC) A todos los usuarios de resident evil wikia yo,JakeMuller97, hago un llamado a todo aquel que vea esto para que participen mas en este wiki,editen mas articulos, no tienen nada que temer si se equivocan, corrijan aunque sea la mas minima falta de ortografia que vean en un articulo para que la wiki se vea mejor cada dia, creen nuevos articulos, si poseen informacion digna compartanla para que todos los interesados puedan verla.Jakemuller97 (discusión) 20:24 28 dic 2012 (UTC) problemas con los articulos Hola,bueno soy themole98xd quiero dejarles un comunicado: Hay un usuario o bueno no se si es un usuario que esta editando articulos ultimamente y recientemente agregando palabras y cosas obsenas ademas de ser burlonas e arreglado lo mas que pude algunos articulos pero este usuario sigue haciendo de las sullas quiero pedirle porfabor al que lea esto o al administrador o quien sea que arregle los articulos faltantes ya que son muchos los perjudicados no tengo el conocimiento ni tiempo suficiente para hacerlo por mi mismo desde ya gracias Themole98xd (discusión) 06:09 26 jul 2013 (UTC) hay algunas páginas que tienen tantos errores de ortografia y malas traducciones del inglés, sin mencionar la falta de redaccion que es imposible solucionarlas, seria preferente rehacer las paginas, como la de los mercenarios del resident evil 4Ryusaki2832 (discusión) 14:08 1 oct 2013 (UTC) :Ryusaki2832 no, es mejor corregir los errores que volver a hacer todo de nuevo. ''Ricardo2299''[[User Talk:Ricardo2299|''¿Quieres preguntarme algo?]] 17:36 1 oct 2013 (UTC) Plantilla: Criatura ¿Podemos tener una sección de "nombre japonés" en la "Plantilla: Criatura"? Le ayudará a señalar los casos en que el traductor ha llegado con un nuevo nombre.-- 'Forerun ''' 00:42 13 dic 2013 (UTC) espero conocerlos a todos baya espero poder estar vario tiempo a qui y conocer gente nueva ¿Film version? Me he quedado bastante sorprendido por el hecho de que estemos en una wiki española y ver que se usa terminología inglesa, como el hecho de poner "film version" entre paréntesis en los artículos de personajes de las películas. No tiene ningún sentido poner tal cosa si no estamos en una web en inglés, aquí deberíamos poner "versión película" o simplemente "película".Robercuenca90 (discusión) 08:09 7 may 2017 (UTC)